Beauty and the Beast
by IwillScreamforYou
Summary: AU, my version of Beauty and the Beast. "Tell me dear, who is really the beast?"
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_AU, my version of Beauty and the Beast. "Tell me dear, who is really the beast?"_

* * *

Korra watched helplessly as her mother trimmed the ends of her hair. It was tradition for a young woman to have her hair ridden of the dead ends for her future husband. Hair fell like feathers on the ground, cascading down slowly and effortlessly, as if time was dead. "I don't want to get married," Korra swallowed hard, shaking. Tears ran from her eyes weakly. She was only seventeen years old. She had so much waiting for her and everything that she dreamed was over.

Her mother sighed. "Don't cry, dear," her mother wiped her daughter's tears and displayed a smile to her. "He is a good man; a sturdy, reliable man that will take care of you."

"What if I don't want to be taken care of?" Korra snapped. She was frustrated by the rules of the village and how they saw women. A woman's place should be in the kitchen. A woman should be an obedient wife to her husband. A woman should be graceful and poise. A woman should be everything but independent. Why was this? How were women any different than men? Korra didn't need anyone to protect her. She was strong and she was capable of so much more than being an obedient possession of her future husband for the rest of her life. Korra wanted to see the world and open more doors for women.

"Of course, I know you are capable of taking care of yourself," Senna chuckled. "I know you can take down a whole army of soldiers but there's nothing wrong with someone to be there protecting you." Senna placed the scissors down and began to brush her daughter's knotted hair. She applied a substance to make her daughter's hair shine and along with that, white flowers. "There's nothing wrong with security and your father and I want to be assured that you'll be in good hands when we're not around."

Korra laughed. "You talk as if you and father were as old as Widow Katara." Widow Katara was a frail widow that lost her husband many years ago and also secretly taught Korra how to fight. "And besides, he is nearly father's age." Korra couldn't help but to shudder. The idea of being married to a man that was nearly as old as her father disturbed her.

"Nearly," her mother added. "He is eight years younger than your father."

She saw her mother's face wince in the mirror. She knew that her mother wasn't so happy about the age of Korra's future husband either.

Her mother's fingers touched her cheek. "Now close your eyes," her mother instructed.

"Do I have to?" Korra muttered.

"Don't you want to look nice for your husband? After all it is your wedding tonight."

"No."

Senna glared at her reluctant daughter. "Close your eyes," she said calmly, masking her annoyance. Korra listened and allowed her mother to put makeup on her face. Korra suppressed a giggle when her mother applied shimmer on her eyelids and blush. "I'm almost done," Senna said as she finished off applying make up. "And...there," she said with satisfaction.

Korra stared at the girl in the mirror. The girl was wearing a white dress made made delicate and sheer fabric with pearls stitched at the bodice. The girl's hair was fine and silky to set her flawless, sculpted face. She could not recognize herself. This girl...this -girl in the mirror was feminine and beautiful...two things Korra was not. She did could not see herself and she knew that she wouldn't be herself anymore.

_You can no longer wear your hair like that. That hairstyle is for a wild maiden, you are going to be a wife. You must look like a presentable, respectful wife. You must quit your job and studies. The only studies you should be interested is in arts and literature. You can't venture off to the forests. Having a dog is inappropriate when there will be children in the house. _

Korra heard all the voices of her teachers and aunts. She shook her head. She didn't want to change herself. She didn't want to be spineless.

Her mother grasped her daughter's shoulders. "You look beautiful," she breathed.

"I don't want to get married," Korra turned and collapsed into her mother's arms. She did not want to spend her youth bearing many children to man she barley knew. He had visited their village for a meeting with the town leader. She had only spoken to him twice at social gatherings out of kindness since he was appeared lonely. She wished she hadn't spoken to him. If she didn't, he wouldn't ask for permission of her hand.

"You're just nervous. Korra he loves you and you shouldn't worry about anything."

Korra shuddered at the love. Love. That was not love. He barely knew her and yet he wanted to marry her. That was not love. Love is delicate. It does not occur so easily, it took time. Why did men have the choice of picking their partners? Why not women? She rather be married to a wolf than him but she knew she couldn't escape the marriage. The only reason why she agreed his proposal was because her father was sick and the money from the marriage would give her father the best healers and doctors. Her future husband was wealthy and it was normal for men to give large sums of money to the family for approval. "I know," Korra sighed, forcing a smile.

"Shh," her mother soothed her. She rubbed Korra's back and held her tighter. "You'll understand someday and you'll thank me later."

The words of comfort only made Korra cried.

* * *

His hand was on her shoulder, leading her to his home. She was breathing heavily, knowing what was to come but she had no choice but to go in his home.

She was his wife now.

"I'm sorry that the ride had to be long," he bit his lip.

They had immediately went to his home after the wedding ceremony. He lived far away from her village and Korra had lost count of time after four hours. Over four hours. Away from her family. It made her heart ache even more. "It's alright," she answered, keeping her thoughts to herself.

He smiled and kissed her.

Korra did her best not to cringe. He was actually attractive, the most handsome man she had ever seen, but she did not care of how he looked. He was a stranger to her and Korra wasn't the kind of girl to love appearances over character. "You have a lovely home," she commented, her eyes widening. A home wasn't a word for it. Castle. Mansion maybe. Everything was so beautiful and elaborate and Korra had never seen so many servants before. She had none but her good friends had at least two.

He chuckled. "Thank you but it's your home as well too."

Korra laughed uneasily. "Yeah," she swallowed.

She watched as he gestured the servants to stop everything they were doing. The servants gathered in a straight, single filed line. "This is my wife," he told them. "Please treat her respectfully and teach her along the way."

"Teach me?" she raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean, Tarrlok?"

Tarrlok turned to her with a charming smile. "I'm aware that you didn't grow up in the same environment as me and surely would it make you more comfortable if you knew more of this lifestyle?"

Korra forced herself to nod.

The servants bowed to her and greeted her with great courtesy.

All Korra could do was to nervously smile. "It's nice to meet you - all of you- actually," she stuttered, grinning uneasily.

The servants painted a false pleased smile and left once they were released.

"Let me show you to our room," Tarrlok pulled her by the arm. He led her upstairs. Korra couldn't help but to awe at the grand staircase. So beautifully carved...she thought to herself. It would be nice to slide down...Her eyes widened seeing more flights of stairs and the painted ceiling of the sky blue sky and cotton candy clouds. Korra grinned to herself. It's going to be a great adventure exploring this huge place. "This way," he chuckled, stopping her at the second floor.

Korra's fear returned to her. She could do this. Her mother and grandmother told her that she had to be submissive and do everything the man wanted to do in bed. They told her she cannot refuse or back down on him, especially on a wedding night. Personally, Korra thought this was ridiculous but she was fearful of him. She did not know anything about him or what he was capable of. And a part of her did wanted to please him. He was from a fine life and while she was a simple village girl. He could have anyone with his good looks and yet he chose her; a wild, scatter brain, rebellious girl that knew nothing of luxury.

He opened the door and she found the chandelier was lit and bright, red roses scattered everywhere, and wine and expensive chocolate on the nightstand. She eyed the wardrobe and say a peak of shimmering gowns. He had already bought her clothes. She turned pale, realizing that the servants were already planning for this night.

Tarrlok released her and leaned down to kiss her on the lips gently. She quickly responded to the kiss. She wanted to please him. She felt like she owed him her life for giving wealth to her family. Her hands went to his groomed hair and she let him scoop her. Adrenaline was pumping in her veins but she ignored it and kissed him more passionately.

There was no meaning in her kisses and she felt nothing from his passionate kisses. His kisses to her were plain and lifeless for she did not love him...but she knew she would learn to in time.

She shuddered, feeling him place her down on the mattress with silk sheets. He left from her mouth, and stared at her, breathing heavily. He smiled at her with loving eyes. She blankly stared at him. "Do you want to...?" he turned red. He stroked her lips.

No. She did not want to lose her virginity to man she did not love. She nodded.

She watched indifferently as he slowly kissed his way down, stripping her bit by bit. He pulled on each of her ribbons and bindings until she was bare. He stared at her and quickly kissed her. "I'll be good to you."

She wanted to cry. She didn't want to lose her virginity. She wanted to give it someone she loved. She felt like she was hurting him by giving him false feelings. Korra nodded again and helplessly watched him undress himself. She closed her eyes.

It'll be over.

It'll be over soon.

* * *

Early morning came slowly. Korra swallowed hard, her eyes shot open from their night. She did not sleep at all. She was naked still, and he was sleeping. His arms were snaked around her tightly, holding her as if she was a teddy bear. Korra was scarred from her first time. She did not show her pain to him and let him take her. Each time she cried, she simply told him she was happy and he believed her.

Korra carefully escaped his arms and snuck in a pillow as a replacement. She stumbled. She was sore but at least the bleeding had stopped. At least. She went inside the bathroom that was in the room.

Korra rinsed her face and mouth and brushed her hair. She went back to the room and dug into her wardrobe. There was nothing but beautiful dresses. The only beautiful dresses she owned were for rare occasions. She picked none of the lovely dresses but instead chose one of the dresses she had brought. It was a plain, sky blue dress, perfect for getting dirty. She gathered her bindings and undergarments and a knitted shawl her grandmother knitted as well and got dressed.

She dressed herself and quietly went downstairs. There was no one. So...people don't get up at five- thirty in the morning? She felt her heart drop. At this time in her old home, she would be going outside to fetch water and vegetables and fruit for breakfast.

"Breakfast," she said to herself. "I can make Tarrlok a nice breakfast...and probably for the servants too. They should have a nice breakfast for the beginning of a long day." She wanted to treat the servants nicely. She respected servants greatly since she used to work as one. Her old bosses treated her as if she wasn't human and she wouldn't want to do the same to the servants.

She found a way out of the huge mansion. She bit her lip. She knew nothing of her new surroundings..."Perhaps I should check what he has in his garden" she muttered. She rather make do than to get lost. She went back into the room and grabbed her basket and went to the garden.

Her eyes widened. His backyard was enormous. Korra felt as if she was in the deepest parts of a forest. She walked around, learning of her new surroundings. She picked vegetables and placed them in her basket securely. She had never seen such nice, perfect vegetables before. Each vegetable was plump and full of healthy color.

"I hope he likes a nice vegetable omelet and a stew," she smiled, feeling proud of herself for doing things on her own.

She stood in place, gazing in awe of the sight. There was nothing but flowers - roses - beautiful roses. Roses were not native in her village. The only roses saw were of in books. She smiled. Roses. Red. Yellow. Pink. Orange.

Her eyes widened, seeing a man cut off several roses.

She ran to him. "Stop," she raised her voice. The man looked up at her. His face was full of confusion. "Why are you killing the roses?" she asked. How can anyone cut such beautiful flowers?

The man laughed so hard that he dropped his clippers. "I'm not killing the roses."

Korra's eyes furrowed. "You were cutting them!"

"That's how you take care of roses. It's like cutting your nails."

Blood pumped to her cheeks. "I didn't know," she whispered meekly. She hated when her ignorance got to her. "Where I'm from, roses don't grow there. I only see them in books."

"That would make sense. I never seen anyone from here cry out for someone cutting roses." he flashed a smile at her and her anger for him ceased. The man was handsome, in an intimidating way. He was tall and muscular and the color of soft chestnuts, a shade lighter than her; and wild, dark brown hair that was at his neck. He had blue eyes that were so solid that they looked like a precious stone to her. He took off his gloves and wiped the sweat and dirt from his face. "You must be the new wife," he shook her hand. "I'm Noatak."

"Hello, my name is Korra," she quickly snatched her hand away. His eyes widened slightly, as if he looked hurt. Quickly, she opened her mouth. "So what do you do besides chop off heads of innocent flowers?" she wondered, unable to escape from her sense of humor.

Noatak laughed and all was forgotten. "I'm a gardener and carpenter. Why do you have a basket of raw vegetables?" He stared at the basket.

"Oh, I'm going to use them to make breakfast for everyone."

"You do realize you are Mr. Tarrlok's wife?"

Korra laughed. "Of course. I'm not that stupid."

"Well, he has servants for a reason. They are responsible for taking care of you and your husband."

Her face fell. She couldn't cook? She spent years cooking alongside with her mother...not cooking was like she wasn't going to breathe anymore. What next? She wasn't allowed to clean? Those were things her mother had taught her! "Well, if I beat them to it, they don't have to cook," she grinned. She felt that if she couldn't cook, it was like she had no other purpose.

"I know Mr. Tarrlok won't like the idea."

"I barely know him but I'll find out soon."

"Well I'm not allowed to upset you so I'll let you do that then," he shrugged, hiding a smirk. Korra rolled her eyes. "He's not an early bird like you," he put back on his gloves and began to cut the roses. "I'll warn you, he's not a morning person and you have to be careful with his temper."

"Sounds fun," she added dryly. "I like a challenge." She leaned and smelled a rose. "The rose smells so sweet," she couldn't help but to giggle.

* * *

**Noatak**

He looked at her as she bent down to to pick a rose. He couldn't help but to like her. She was beautiful. She was clever. She wasn't like anyone else. His eyes focused on her as she twisted the stem to break it off. She dropped the rose and sneered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"A thorn," she mumbled.

"Can I see?" She gave him her hand. Her hand was so soft...so smooth. He held her hand close to his face and saw trickles of deep blood spill from her hand. Out of natural reaction, he sucked the blood from her finger.

Korra quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered. "It's a bad habit every time I see a cut." He gathered his things and went further away from her before she could say anything.

* * *

She followed him, watching him with interest as he tended to the plants, "There's so many plants. How do you tend all of them?"

"There are many other gardeners but I like to work extra early before them."

Korra screamed.

Noatak dropped his watering can and rushed to her. He pulled her up from the ground. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I stepped on something," she blushed. He lifted her skirt slightly. Her feet were covered in mud and blood. He had her sit down on the ground. He expected her feet. She had a deep wound from many thorns and sharp spikes in her feet.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" he shook his head.

"I forgot," she blushed harder. She watched him intently with interest as he picked each thorn and spikes. He was careful and she couldn't help but to admire his concentration. Korra couldn't help but blush. His hair looked so soft...He tore a long piece of his shirt and tore them a second time to bind both of her feet.

He shook his head at her. "I can't see why you forgot to wear shoes." She stuck her tongue at him out of spite. "Let me take you inside to treat your feet before they get infected." Before Korra could protest, he scooped her in his arms. She was in his arms, quietly. She didn't know what to say. She was too lost for words.

* * *

Korra winced. The cloth was not filled with water. It was something different but she knew it was something that people used when they could afford better care.

"I'm sorry that it stings," he frowned. He dabbed her foot more softly. She blushed harder. "Well I hope it'll teach you to wear your shoes next time," he laughed to himself.

Korra couldn't help but to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** AU, Beauty and the Beast version; _Tell me, who is really the beast amongst this?_

* * *

Her eyes were fixated on Noatak, watching him carefully bandage her feet. She liked the color of his eyes….solid as a deep blue precious stone and fierce as hottest flame. She took in a deep breath, trying to control the butterflies in her stomach. "Thank you," she whispered. Her hands were on cheeks, trying to hide her blush.

He looked up at her and gave her a lazy,lopsided smile. "You're welcome." He took her by the hand and helped her down the counter top.

"What's going on?" Tarrlok asked, rushing towards them. He pressed her chest with his hand and separated her from Noatak. "What did you do to my wife?" he snarled, his voice was no longer formal or polite.

Korra was dazed, watching Tarrlok grab Noatak by the shirt. She never expected Tarrlok to be a man with temper. He looked to be a calm, patient man. "Tarrlok," she said calmly. "It's not what you think."

Tarrlok ignored her. "What did you do to her?" he growled at Noatak. "Why is she hurt?" He shook Noatak. Korra bit her lip. It did look bad. She had bandaged feet and she was covered in dirty. "Tell me!" Tarrlok demanded.

"Do you honestly believe that I would dare hurt a woman?" Noatak looked at Tarrlok with bored, expressionless eyes.

Tarrlok was shaking with anger. "Y-you're amused by this aren't you?" he hissed.

Noatak smirked. "Maybe I am."

He threw Noatak to the wall.

"Tarrlok!" Korra grabbed him by the arm before things went out of hand. "Stop!" she begged to her husband.

Tarrlok turned to her with a worried expression. "I'm sorry for scaring you," he petted her hair. He leaned and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry…..I-I didn't know what came over me."

She glared at him. "He didn't do anything to hurt me!" she screamed. She was frustrated that his jealousy took over him and that he refused to listen to anyone but himself. "I was foolish and I went in the gardens barefooted. I hurt myself but Noatak was kind enough to carry me and clean my wounds. Nothing else happened!"

Tarrlok frowned. "Really?"

"Yes!" she grumbled. "Instead of jumping to conclusions, listen! It'll save you time and dignity!"

He hugged her tightly, trying to receive forgiveness. "I'm very sorry," he apologized, kissing her forehead.

Korra shook her head. She saw through the gesture. He was trying to get out of things. Korra wasn't the type of person to be easily bought. "You should be apologizing to Noatak," she told him. She stroked Tarrlok's hand. She didn't mean to yell at him but she was angry by seeing him react childishly. Korra wasn't a possession. She was her own person. She knew it was wrong of her to speak that way to her husband, but Korra couldn't help it. She didn't like it when people were upset about something so small and insignificant. "Noatak's the one that deserves an apology."

Tarrlok forced a nod and faced Noatak. "I-I don't know what came over me," Tarrlok admitted. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and I would like to thank you for taking care of my wife while I was gone."

Korra knew Tarrlok didn't mean it.

"Yeah," Noatak scoffed. "When you were sleeping."

She clutched onto her husband's hand. "Let it go," Korra told Tarrlok.

Tarrlok bit his lip but painted a smile on his face. "I would like to thank you again for taking good care of my wife."

Noatak turned to look at Korra. He smiled at her. "The pleasure is mine."

"Well," Korra laughed shakily. "I'll be off to make some breakfast for everyone."

"Breakfast?" Tarrlok raised his eyebrow. "I have servants for that."

Korra frowned. She really wanted to cook. She wanted to make vegetable omelets and stew for everyone. She wanted to show off to her husband that she was a good cook. Well next to her mother, Korra was decent. "But-

"You should change out of your dirty clothes into clean ones," Tarrlok added, giving her another kiss. "I don't want my wife to get sick. And I think it would be also a good idea if you wear some shoes." He chuckled. "We don't want your dainty feet to get hurt again, do we?"

"No," she forced a smile. She tried her best not to cringe when he called her feet dainty. Korra knew Tarrlok was affectionate ever since the first day she met him.

She excused herself and headed to their chambers.

"She's gone," Tarrlok said, his eyes narrowing at Noatak. His voice became harsh and cold. No longer was Tarrlok civil. "Now let's get some things clear, Noatak…."

* * *

"Where's Noatak?" Korra asked the next morning.

Tarrlok looked up at her from the breakfast table. "What do you mean?" he asked, taking a long sip of his tea.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. I looked for him earlier and he wasn't in the gardens. Is he sick?" she bit her lip. Korra was looking forward seeing her new friend but he wasn't anywhere in the mansion.

Tarrlok frowned. "He's not a very good worker," Tarrlok told her. "I'm not surprised that he disappeared." He returned to nonchalantly eating his chicken and ginger rice porridge, signaling that the topic of Noatak was over.

She stared at what was given to her on her plate; a thin slice of sweet honey dew, three tiny ripe strawberries, and a small piece of dry toast. This was a meal for a baby rabbit. She craved for a hearty meal that contained thick, generous slices of meat. The day before, for breakfast she was given a poppy seed roll and apple slices; for lunch a dry salad of grape tomatoes and lettuce with too little apricot dressing; and for dinner, she received a small portion of split pea soup. All her meals yesterday contained no meat, only vegetables and fruit. Korra's stomach growled. She wanted to eat some of the chicken and ginger rice porridge. She began to eat and pretended the meal to be a thick, juicy steak accompanied by mounds of bread and cheese and hot steaming potatoes stuffed with melted, oozing butter. Korra frowned. She found her plate empty after a minute. She wanted to ask for more food but she knew the answer. She only had her tutors yesterday but she caught on quick with the etiquette lessons; she had to eat a certain amount. Korra frowned. The aroma of crisp ginger and bread were teasing her.

"How are you with your studies?" he asked, blowing on the soup.

"Good," she added a smile. She liked learning new things but the new rules and guidelines were difficult for her to wrap her head around.

"I know it'll be difficult for you to adjust but in time you will."

"I know," she lowered her eyes, staring at the empty plate.

* * *

She did not see Noatak for two weeks. She became worried. Every time she asked any servant, they would change the subject or pretend like they didn't hear her. She didn't understand what was going on.

Korra became depressed living in the home and being Tarrlok's wife. She rarely saw him, only on nights. He was a politician and was busy helping the town. The only time she saw him was when he returned home. Every night, he would take her. Korra would comply but each time it bothered her more than the day before. She did not like giving herself to someone she did not love. She respected him dearly and thought he was a good man, but she felt like a stranger near to him. They would talk of almost everything; his day or how her studies were but she felt no connection. She was lonely in the home and wished to see Noatak and learn more of her new friend.

The only thing that kept her entertained was her studies. She loved to learn. She loved the feeling of being powered by knowledge. Education in her town was only available for the wealthy. Korra only received a standard education but she knew it was not good enough but now she was getting her wish.

"Let's take a break," one of her tutors told her, shutting one of the books about geography.

"Okay," she nodded. She stood out of chair and stretched. Korra looked out through the window, seeing the warm sun bathe the earth with warmth. How she wanted to run through the fields! "Can I go take a walk outside?" she begged with courtesy.

He nodded, giving her a smile. "I suppose so."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, squealing. Quickly, she coughed and realized it wasn't polite for her to scream. "I mean…thank you," she corrected herself, giving her tutor half a smile. Korra excused herself and picked up her feet instead of dragging it on the floor. _Posture is key_, they told her. Something about balance but during the explanation, she had shut her ears off.

Once she went out the door, she ran. Korra tripped over her feet but she kept on going. She didn't care. She gathered the ridiculous skirt of her dress and lifted it to help her run faster. She wanted to go be out in nature, away from the dreariness of the household.

There was no life in the house.

Everything was quiet.

Everything was in place.

Everything was a strange and she felt isolated. At times, she thought about going back home but she couldn't. The money given to her family was to help her father. Her mother in her recent letter informed Korra that her father was doing well.

Korra couldn't do that to her father or mother. She couldn't strip away the new opportunities they were given from Tarrlok. No longer will they worry about their next meal. No longer will they be up the night trying to figure how to support themselves. It was better this way.

She walked through the gardens, inhaling the crisp, clean air. She marveled at the lush, colorful plants and awed at the birds. Color returned to her cheeks and hair and she felt alive for once. She didn't want this moment to end.

"Hello," a voice called out for her.

She turned around and her eyes began to sparkle. Noatak. "Noatak!" she exclaimed. Her heart was pounding frantically with energy. Even though she had a conversation with him, she missed him dearly. He was the only person she was able to connect to. "Noatak!" She ran to him and jumped into his arms.

He laughed and spun her around. "Hello to you, again," he placed her down. "I'm glad to see that you are wearing shoes."

She laughed, blushing deeply. "Where have you been-

Her lips clamped shut, staring at his face. She felt the darkness devouring the light. Her heart was pounding wildly but not for a good reason. His right cheek had a long, thick stitched up cut of the size of her index finger. She frowned. The cut wasn't fresh but she knew the cut must have been deep. Korra slowly placed her fingers on his cheek and traced over his cut. His cut was the color of decayed crimson mixed with the shade of burnt purple. "What….what…" she was at a lost with words. "What….what happened to your face?" she asked. She saw her reflection in his solid blue eyes. She was pale with horror and all the color was gone from her face. He looked at her indifferently and it made her shudder with fear.

He moved her hand away and touched his cut. "Oh, this?" his eyes became mischievous. Korra saw through the act. She knew there was something going on but she didn't know what. "It's nothing," he laughed. "I cut myself while trimming the flowers."

"Where have you been?" she asked, pressing her lips together from screaming. "You've been gone for two weeks."

"I've been around," he told her. "But you haven't seen me."

She raised her eyebrows, her hands on her hips. "I think I would have seen you." Suddenly, she remembered images of Tarrlok hurting him. Korra froze with horror….did….did Tarrlok did that to him? "Where have you been? How did you really get that cut?"

He laughed but there was so much sadness in his eyes. "It's nothing, really." He leaned down and touched her cheek. "Don't be sad. I'm fine," he gave her smile. "I'm here now, safe and sound."

Before she could say anything, her tutor called out for her.

* * *

After the long lessons, Korra relaxed. She was in one of the rooms, reading an interesting book. The book was about a young girl was traveling around the world in efforts to find fragments of a star. Korra was absorbed into the book. She could see the whole book in her mind as if it was real.

"Excuse me," one of the maids said bashfully. Korra twitched slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't want to interrupt but can I…" the maid turned red, showing Korra the duster.

"Oh, no. You shouldn't be sorry," Korra laughed. She lifted her feet and allowed the maid to dust.

Korra returned to the book.

She couldn't help but to laugh loudly at a funny part of a book. The maid turned around, startled by the sound. "Sorry," Korra blushed. "It's just I'm reading a good part," she gushed. The maid became quiet and went on dusting the mantel.

"I don't want to interrupt you again but…what are you reading?" the maid asked. The maid was curious about the book because Tarrlok's wife was laughing for a long time.

"A wonderful book!" Korra grinned. She told the maid every single detail. "And now I'm at a part where she is trying to get a scale from a crocodile to trade with a siren."

"That sounds like a good book," the maid nodded.

"You should read it," Korra offered. "I'll lend it to you once I'm done."

The maid quickly shook her head. "Oh, no thank you. You don't have to do that."

"It's not a problem," her eyes glimmered, welcoming the maid. Korra could tell that the maid was intimidated by her. It was absurd because Korra was the easiest person to talk to.

The maid bit her lip. "Well I can't read to begin with."

"Really? Reading is one of my favorite hobbies! You can't survive if you don't know how to read or write! Literacy helps open doors! Maybe I can teach you how to read."

The maid shook her head again. "I don't want to be a burde-

"You won't be!" Korra smiled wider. "I like reading and I used to temporarily teach a classroom of people how to read and arithmetic when the teacher was sick. I was a pretty good teacher. I'll be delighted to teach you. I really don't mind."

"Really?" the maid couldn't help but to admire Korra.

"Yes, really. Whenever you want to learn, I'll be there. What is your name?"

"Linda."

"Well, Linda," Korra shook Linda's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

"Your wife has been becoming close with one of the gardeners," Tarrlok's assistant informed Tarrlok one afternoon.

"Really?" Tarrlok looked from his papers and at him. He forced an amused chuckle. Korra was a fiercely loyal person. She wouldn't dare to look at anyone else. "She is a really friendly soul, perhaps you misinterpreted the whole situation," he said, trying to keep himself in once piece.

"The only time she seems alive is when she's near him. She _rushes _to him," the assistant emphasized sadistically, enjoying his boss's reaction. "And she _leaps _into his arms."

"She's very affectionate," Tarrlok mumbled. Tarrlok watched him circle around. "Who is this man?"

The assistant crookedly smiled and turned to face Tarrlok. He was sensing Tarrlok's sudden interest. "I don't know his name," the assistant preceded with a heartless sigh. He picked up the sheets of paper and started to read where he had left off.

"But, he tends the plants."

Tarrlok instinctively tore the papers in his hands. He became possessive. Korra was his. No one was going to steal her away. "Who?" he demanded, his voice became possessive. He could hear his own voice breaking from its barrier. There was a long silence. Tarrlok cleared his throat. "That can be anyone," Tarrlok muttered, returning to a civil manner. _I have to control my temper, _he told himself. "He has a cut on his face."

A smile appeared on Tarrlok's face. "Oh, I know who he is." In fact, Tarrlok knew exactly what Noatak was. "But" – he added in a rational, optimistic tone- "There's nothing to worry about."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Tarrlok slowly smiled. He rose from his chair and went to the window. He pulled the curtains and stared at the time. He glanced and saw Noatak and Korra walking and talking. His eyes caught on Noatak's cut. The cut was getting worse each day; deeper in color and the cut was spreading and becoming visible. Tarrlok had a smug, sinister expression on his face. "I have everything under control."

* * *

**A/N: Heads up in the future, Korra is not going to cheat on Tarrlok. She is loyal and doesn't want to hurt anyone.  
**

**Please review :)**

**Also, if you guys are interested, my new story is out. It is called "Try". It is a Yakorra fic. Yes, Yakone and Korra ship.  
**


End file.
